Pacar Baru Ran
by Ranmira
Summary: 4 tahun telah berlalu sejak Shinichi berubah jadi Conan. Sementara itu universitas Ran kedatangan murid pindahan dari Inggris. Beda dari biasanya, lelaki ini hebat dan berhasil membalikkan trik-trik yang Conan buat agar ia berhenti mendekati Ran. Lelaki ini selalu bisa membuat Ran tersenyum, ia juga punya segalanya. Akankah Conan merelakan Ran yang telah lama menunggunya?


Pacar Baru Ran

(Mahadahsyatnya Kekuatan Cinta)

_Cinta bisa membuat seorang remaja mengorbankan semua miliknya, atau membuatnya jadi seorang manusia super-_Shinichi dan Boss

4 tahun telah berlalu sejak Shinichi berubah menjadi Conan. Kini Conan sudah kelas 4 SD dan Ran sudah masuk universitas. Masihkah Ran menunggu Shinichi?

"Ayah, aku berangkat dulu ya. Ayo Conan" Ran dan Conan pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini ada sesuatu yang baru di Universitas Beika tempat Ran kuliah.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita mendapat murid baru pindahan dari Inggris" kata Bu Sae sambil memperkenalkan seorang anak lelaki.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Aru Kooru, senang berkenalan dengan kalian" sapanya. Deg! Ada sesuatu yang seperti menusuk dada Ran. Ia merasakan aura Shinichi dari anak baru ini. Mungkinkah?

"Waah Ran, anak baru ini ganteng sekali ya! Ooh rasanya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama" kata Sonoko.

"Iih, kamu kan sudah punya Makoto!" balas Ran.

"Biarin, main-main sedikit kan boleh. Eh ngomong-ngomong dia mirip Shinichi ya, mana Shinichi tidak jelas lagi" gumam Sonoko.

"Aru, silakan duduk di samping Ran" perintah Bu Sae. Aru berjalan perlahan menuju bangku di samping Ran sambil tersenyum. Anak perempuan di kelas berbisik-bisik akan ketampanan, keatletisan, dan senyum Aru yang sangat menawan.

"Hai, namaku Aru, senang berkenalan denganmu" sapa Aru pada Ran sambil tersenyum manis.

"A, ku Ran Mouri" jawab Ran, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit gugup.

"Hey Ran, kalo kenalan sama cowok ganteng bagi-bagi dong, entar Shinichi marah lo. Hei, aku Sonoko, kapan-kapan kalau aku mengadakan pesta kau pasti juga kuundang"

"Eh, tadi kau bilang Shinichi, apa maksudmu Shinichi Kudo?" tanya Aru.

"Iya! Apa kau tahu Shinichi?" tanya Ran bersemangat.

"Oh bukan tahu lagi, dia itu sahabatku di Inggris, nih fotonya" kata Aru sambil menunjukkan selembar foto pada Ran dan Sonoko.

"Wah, tak kusangka ternyata selama ini dia enak-enak tinggal di Inggris. Eh wanita bule di tengah-tengah kalian ini pacarmu ya?" tanya Sonoko.

"Oh bukan, itu pacar Shinichi" jawab Aru enteng.

"Apaaaaaa?!" tiba-tiba Ran berteriak.

"Ada apa Ran Mouri? Tolong jaga ketenangan!" tegur bu Sae.

"Kenapa kaget? Kau pacarnya di Jepang ya?" tebak Aru dengan berbisik agar tidak ketahuan guru.

"Bu.. Bukan, aku cuma teman sejak kecilnya" jawab Ran pelan sambil tertunduk sedih. Aru hanya tersenyum.

"Uh tak kusangka ternyata dia malah menghianatimu sementara kau di sini begitu setia menunggunya, kau harus cari cowok lain Ran" timpal Sonoko.

Ran pulang ke rumah dengan wajah murung.

"Kak Ran kenapa? Kok kelihatannya murung? Ada masalah di kampus ya?" tanya Conan.

"Eh, tidak kok Conan" jawab Ran sambil berpura-pura tersenyum.

"Ran pasti sedang ada masalah, tapi ah mungkin masalah anak kuliah biasa" batin Conan dalam hati.

"Raaaan!" panggil Sonoko.

"Eh kau sudah datang, ayo berangkat" balas Ran.

"Kakak mau kemana?" tanya Conan.

"Mau ke rumah cowok ganteng :P" jawab Sonoko sekenanya.

"Aku ikut! Ikut!" rengek Conan.

"Tidak boleh Conan!" jawab Ran tegas. Conan terdiam. Tumben Ran melarangnya ikut, biasanya dia yang selalu membela mati-matian agar Conan bisa ikut. Pasti ada sesuatu. Apalagi tadi Sonoko bilang mau ke rumah cowok ganteng. Mungkinkah?

"Wah aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ke rumah Aru, aku tak sabar melihat wajahnya yang tampan itu, kyaaa ." pekik Sonoko.

"Oh jadi nama cowok itu Aru, aku harus menyelidikinya" ucap Conan dalam hati.

"Waah, rumah Aru besar dan mewah juga ya, seperti rumahku" gumam Sonoko.

"Hey putri cantik sudah datang rupanya, ayo silakan masuk" kata Aru sambil menggenggam tangan Ran seperti seorang pelayan pada putri. Sonoko hanya cemberut melihatnya.

"Huuh, setiap ada cowok ganteng pasti Ran yang dirayu. Harusnya aku jalan sama cewek jelek aja ya biar perhatiannya terpusat ke aku. Tapi gpp deh, yang penting aku kan masih punya makoto" ucap Sonoko dalam hati. Ran dan Sonoko pun berkeliling rumah Aru yang mewah. Mereka melihat-lihat penghargaan Aru yang ternyata juga jago karate, hingga akhirnya tiba di kamar Aru.

"Eh Aru, kamu sudah punya pacar belum?" tanya Sonoko.

"Kebetulan sekarang aku sedang mencari pacar, dan sekarang sepertinya aku sudah menemukan targetnya. Oya, kau teman sejak kecil Shinichi ya? Mau lihat albumku bersama Shinichi dan pacarnya waktu di London?" tanya Aru sambil mencari-cari album. Ran kembali teringat pada Shinichi.

"Nah ini dia, mereka mesra sekali ya, nama cewek ini Liz, selain cantik, dia juga wanita yang hebat, dia juara kontes kecantikan se-Inggris, selain itu kejeniusannya hampir sebanding dengan Sinichi, pantas Shinichi sangat tertarik padanya" jelas Aru sambil menunjukkan album berisi foto-foto Shinichi, Ia, dan Liz ke Ran.

"Wah, wanita yang sempurna sekali ya, Shinichi sangat beruntung, dia pasti bahagia di sana, dia sudah tidak membutuhkan aku lagi" gumam Ran, tak terasa setetes air mata mulai menetes.

"Kau menangis Ran? Sudah, sahabatmu sudah bahagia di sana, kau carilah juga pacar" ucap Aru sambil menghapus air mata Ran dengan sapu tangannya.

"Terimakasih Aru, aku cuma terharu kok melihat Shinichi. Ayo kita pulang Sonoko" ajak Ran dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Loh kok cepet-cepet banget sih? Kan baru sebentar ni?" tanya Sonoko.

"Iya, makanlah dulu di sini, aku terlanjur memasak untuk tiga orang." ajak Aru.

"Waah, sudah ganteng, ramah, kaya, atletis, jago karate, bisa masak pula! Wah kamu benar-benar calon suami yang ideal!" ujar Sonoko kegirangan sendiri. Akhirnya mereka menikmati makan malam di rumah Selain pintar bicara dan membawa suasana, ternyata Aru juga humoris, berkali-kali ia membuat Ran dan Sonoko tertawa.

Hari sudah malam ketika Ran diantar pulang ke rumahnya oleh Ferrari Aru. Paman Kogoro dan Conan langsung nemplok mengintip dari jendela.

"Waah bagus Ran, kalau cari pacar yang bermobil seperti itu dong! Jangan seperti detektif ingusan itu" kata Paman Kogoro.

"Huh, ingusan apanya, gini-gini yang bantuin kamu mecahin kasus kan aku, harusnya aku sudah terkenal sekarang kalau bukan gara-gara obat dari BO itu. Eh tapi siapa laki-laki yang mengantar Ran itu ya, tak akan kubiarkan dia merebut Ran dariku" tekad Conan dalam hati. Ran pulang dengan penuh senyum, membuat Conan semakin terbakar api cemburu, tapi ternyata di kamarnya Ran justru menangis.

"Shinichi... Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan aku? Bukannya kamu sendiri yang terus menyuruhku untuk menunggumu? Aku sudah setia menunggumu bertahun-tahun tanpa kepastian darimu, aku bahkan tak pernah menggubris tiap lelaki yang mendekatiku demi kamu, tapi kenapa…? Kenapa kamu malah begini? Setidaknya kamu kan bisa bilang ke aku kalau kau sudah menemukan wanita yang lebih baik dariku, jadi aku tidak usah menunggumu lagi, atau kau lupa saking terpesonanya oleh wanita itu? Hiks hiks" Ran terus menangis hingga tertidur.

Tin Tin. Suara klakson berbunyi di depan rumah keluarga Mouri.

"Permisi paman, saya ingin menjemput Ran" kata Aru.

"Ooo silakan silakan, Ran temanmu yang bawa Ferrari ini datang menjemput" panggil Paman Kogoro.

"Oh jadi ini lelaki yang ingin menggoda Ran, lumayan ganteng sih, bawa Ferrari lagi. Eh! Jangan-jangan watu itu Ran murung karena bingung memilih aku atau dia. Tidaktidaktidak, akan kukerjai dia seperti biasa agar Ran jadi illfeel dan ia kapok" batin Conan dalam hati.

"Wah kakak, mobilnya bagus ya, aku ukir namaku deh" ucap conan polos sambil menggores-gores mobil Ferrari Aru dengan cutternya.

"Conaaan! Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Sudah kelas 4 SD masih begitu! Mobil ini mahal tau!" gertak Ran marah sambil merebut cutter dari tangan Conan yang membuat Conan jatuh terjungkal.

"Huaaaa! Kak Ran jahat!" Conan pun menangis.

"Aduh adik kecil, jangan menangis ya, itu tidak apa-apa kok, diservis juga bagus lagi, lagipula aku masih ada Lamborghini cadangan." Kata Aru sambil menggendong Conan. Conan mengelak dan menendang-nendang tapi Aru tidak terpengaruh bagaikan patung baja.

"Aduh maaf sekali ya Aru, tumben adikku nakal begini, mana goresannya panjang lagi, pasti biaya servisnya mahal ya" ucap Ran.

"Ah tidak apa kok, cuma lecet sedikit, yang penting kamu dan adikmu tidak apa-apa" jawab Aru sambil tetap tenang dan tersenyum.

"Ya ampun, orang ini pasti kaya sekali, Ferrarinya digores begitu masih saja tetap tenang bahkan bisa tersenyum, badannya juga kuat kutendang-tendang tak menunjukkan ekspresi sakit sama sekali, malah aku yang tak bisa lepas dari gendongannya. Gawat, sepertinya sainganku kali ini cukup berat" gumam Conan dalam hati.

"Ayo Ran, Conan, kita berangkat, nanti terlambat" ajak Aru masih dengan senyum.

"Eh anak ini diajak juga? Kalau mobilmu kenapa-napa lagi gimana?" tanya Ran.

"Tidak apa-apa, ya kan Conan? Sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku. Nanti kakak belikan kue ya, kamu suka kue apa?" tanya Aru ramah.

"Ih, nggak usah sok baik deh, kakak kan cuma cowok kaya yang ingin mempermainkan cewek seperti kak Ran, tadi aku dengar kakak bilang begitu di mobil" jawab Conan.

"Eh? Mobil ini kan kedap suara, lagipula aku punya rekaman CCTV mobil ini, lihat ya" kata Aru sambil memutar rekaman CCTV mobil di TV mobil. Terlihat gambar Aru yang sedang merapikan pakaiannya di mobil sambil menunggu Ran."Menjemput cewek special harus berpenampilan rapi" gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Lalu gambar menunjukan Conan dan Ran yang datang.

"Tuh kalian bisa lihat kan" kata Aru santai sambil mulai memacu mobil.

"Aduh Conan, jangan suka memfitnah seperti itu! Ayo minta maaf sama kak Aru!" perintah Ran.

"Sial, kenapa dia bisa sehebat itu, sampai memasang CCTV mini dalam mobil segala lagi. Benar-benar lawan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Aku harus lebih hati-hati. Bisa-bisa Ran malah jadi kesal kepadaku.

Tak terasa setahun telah berlalu. Sekarang Conan sudah kelas 5 SD, Ran hampir lulus kuliah. Hubungan Ran dan Aru semakin dekat. Aru mengantarjemput Ran tiap hari dengan mobil mewahnya, Aru juga menelpon Ran tiap hari, di kampus Aru selalu bisa diandalkan jika Ran dalam kesulitan, Aru sering mengajak Ran jalan-jalan dan membelikannya –juga Conan dan Paman Kogoro- barang-barang mewah. Ran selalu tersenyum setiap pulang dari bersama Aru. Ini juga membuat kepala Conan bisa dipakai memasak telur saking panasnya.

Suatu hari yang cerah di musim semi, Aru mengajak Ran melihat-lihat bunga sakura di taman.

"Pemandangannya indah ya" ucap Ran memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya, tapi kamu masih lebih indah dibanding pemandangan ini" ucap Aru yang berhasil membuat pipi ran memerah.

"Hm, Ran.. Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu kesini untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Kita berteman sudah cukup lama, kita juga sudah melalui banyak hal bersama.. Aku cuma mau menyatakan perasaanku, aku mencintaimu Ran Mouri, maukah kau bertunangan denganku?" ucap Aru sambil mengeluarkan sekotak cincin. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba yang ada di pikiran Ran adalah Shinichi. Tapi Shinichi kan sudah punya pacar dan hidup bahagia di Inggris. Lagipula Aru sangat baik padaku, jantungku juga selalu berdegup kencang tiap ada dia.

"Aku.. juga mencintaimu Aru, aku terima" jawab Ran. Aru pun mendekati Ran dan menciumnya. Mereka berciuman di bawah pohon Sakura yang bunganya berguguran.

Sesampai di rumah, Ran dan Aru menceritakan rencana pertunangan mereka pada Paman Kogoro. Paman berteriak-teriak kegirangan karena akan memiliki calon menantu kaya raya, sementara Conan yang ikut mendengar pembicaraan langsung pingsan. Sialnya, karena ia menguping dari dalam kamar, tak ada yang menyadari ia pingsan, semua larut dalam kebahagiaan masing-masing.

"Ran benar-benar tega, tak kusangka dia meninggalkanku demi laki-laki kaya itu. Ya aku memang keterlaluan meninggalkannya begitu lama, tapi dia kan sudah berjanji untuk tetap menungguku, omong kosong!"

"Apa aku harus menyerahkan Ran kepadanya? Dia pria yang sempurna, dan sepertinya baik. Dia bisa melindungi Ran, dan juga membuat Ran selalu tersenyum. Sedangkan aku? Hanya bisa membuatnya menangis dan menunggu dalam ketidakpastian. Sepertinya benar kata-kata dalam sinetron Paman Kogoro, jika kita mencintai seseorang, kita harus merelakannya agar dia bahagia. Baiklah, aku akan menelpon Ran untuk mengucapkan selamat"

"Ada apa Shinichi, tumben menelpon. Oya, sekarang aku bertunangan dengan sahabatmu Aru, bagaiman hubunganmu dengan Liz?" balas Ran di telepon

"Aru sahabatku? Siapa Liz?" Conan bergumam bingung.

"Apaan sih Shin? Sudah dulu ya, aku sedang berkencan dengan Aru soalnya. Daah" dan Ranpun memutuskan telepon.

"Brengsek. Ternyata si Aru itu sudah menipu Ran, pantas dia meninggalkan aku. Tak akan kubiarkan orang licik seperti itu mendapatkan Ran. Harus kujelaskan semuanya pada Ran" gumam Conan yang baru saja sadar akan Aru selama ini. Baru saja ia memencet nomer telpon Ran, tiba-tiba telponnya berdering.

"Oh jadi kau sudah tahu tipu muslihatku ya, Shinichi. Kupikir aku bisa menaklukan bocah sepertimu dengan cara halus, tapi sudah kuduga cepat atau lambat pasti ketahuan. Tapi tenang, Ran sudah ada di tanganku, aku hanya menginginkan gadis itu, kali ini aku benar-benar jatuh cinta, dia akan kurawat dengan baik dan akan kubahagiakan, kau lupakanlah dia, maka kubiarkan kau hidup tenang dalam bentuk Conan, lagipula masih ada Sherry kan, semua dosamu dalam menghambat kelompokku juga akan kumaafkan. Tapi jika kau merebutnya dariku, akan kumusnahkan kau dan seluruh orang yang kau kenal. Ingat kata-kataku, aku tidak pernah ingkar janji." tuut tuut tuut, dan telpon pun terputus

"Si.. Siapa dia? Siapa Aru itu sebenarnya? Mengapa dia tahu aku Shinichi? Apa mungkin dia juga anggota BO? Kata-katanya.. Bisakah dia dipercaya? Bukannya mereka selalu membunuh orang yang sudah tidak berguna? Aaargh Raaaaan" teriak Shinichi bingung.

"Pantas dia selalu bisa membaca trik-trikku dan justru membalikkannya. Kenapa aku tidak curiga sedikitpun pada orang yang terlalu sempurna seperti itu. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan.. Mengikuti kata-katanya, atau menyelamatkan Ran? Aku terjepit, jika aku bocorkan pada Ran, selain bisa membuat Ran shock, ia juga bisa dibunuh, dan kalau kata-katanya membunuh semua orang yang dekat denganku benar… Aargh, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Apalagi dia hebat, trik-trikku belum ada yang berhasil padanya, sementara dia sudah berhasil mengelabuiku sebegitu parahnya. Tapi kalau aku mengikuti permainannya dan membiarkan Ran bersamanya… Aku tak sanggup!" teriak Conan lagi.

"Terkadang kita harus berkorban, Kudo" gumam Ai tiba-tiba.

"Jangan-jangan, kau sudah tahu Aru itu anggota BO?" selidik Conan.

"Yah, aku merasakan aura BO yang sangat kuat pada dirinya, bahkan waktu dia mengantarmu ke sekolah, padahal waktu itu aku di halaman dan dia di dalam mobil" jawab Ai tenang.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu sejak itu lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" bentak Conan.

"Karena aku mencintaimu Shinichi! Karena itu aku membantu Boss mendapatkan wanita di kantor detektif itu, agar dia mengampuniku, sekaligus agar kau sadar akan kehadiranku!" begitu yang ingin dikatakan Ai, tapi tak satu katapun keluar dari bibirnya.

"Bantu aku Ai. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Shinichi, nada bicaranya panic.

"Relakan dia, kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan laki-laki itu sekarang. Lagipula masih banyak wanita lain yang lebih pantas untukmu *aku tak akan membuat obat penawar, agar kau kecil terus, jadi akulah yang paling pantas untuk orang yang menyusut 10 tahun sepertimu" kata Ai tenang. Shinichi dalam tubuh Conan terus berpikir. Maukah kalian membantu apa yang harus dilakukan Conan sekarang?


End file.
